Karma
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Para que haya luz, debe haber oscuridad pero si una de las dos predomina más que la otra es cuando surgen los problemas. Los humanos somos egoístas, por más que nos den siempre querremos más. El problema es que me lo dieron todo... y después me lo arrebataron, pero no hay palabras de ánimo ni descanso para el bando perdedor, sea quien sea. Puedo decir que la oscuridad ha ganado.


Insatisfacción crónica. Nunca pensé que se ajustaría tanto a lo que siento ni pensé cómo alguien podría tener algo así.

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente pasar página y olvidarme de todo? ¿Por qué sigo tan anclado al arcángel?

Al principio me horrorizaba contemplar sus crímenes y cuando se fue tuve muchos remordimientos. Era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer, volvía a ser yo mismo y podría arreglar las cosas pero cada día que pasa es más aterrador que el anterior. En cada sueño que tengo soy feliz siendo poseído por Lucifer. Si pudiera elegir lo que sueño cada noche siempre lo elegiría a él, dejando que me acurruque con sus alas que ya no están, dejaría que me apartase del control de mi mente y le daría por completo el mundo si eso lo hiciera regresar.

Soy una mala persona, quizás la peor de todas pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. En cada rincón lo único que veo es sangre, cada persona con la que me cruzo me imagino golpeándola, asesinándola, torturándola... sería tan fácil hacerlo. Ninguna de ellas sospecha quién fui ni quién soy ahora.

Es gracioso porque ni siquiera lo sé yo. ¿Quién soy ahora? Quizás he perdido lo que me hacía ser yo mismo, quizás Lucifer me arrebató todo, hasta mi identidad, pero no puedo odiarle por ello. Haría lo que fuera para que volviera, todas las noches sigo rezando porque así sea pero nunca soy escuchado.

He intentado ser una buena persona pero esas buenas acciones que antes me reconfortaban ya no significan nada para mi. Lo que debería hacer contra lo que puedo hacer... siempre acaba ganando lo segundo.

Yo no quiero sentirme así pero por más que piense que al menos mi hijo está en un lugar mejor, la mirada de mi mujer se mete en mi cabeza acusándome de haberla condenado. No puedo... hacer nada, no puedo liberarla. ¿O quizás no lo deseo...?

Siendo sincero, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, es demasiado cruel y siento que todos los días fallo a ambas. Mi hijo merece a su madre en el cielo y ojalá yo estuviera con ellas también pero ¿cómo voy a renunciar al arcángel? Es el único guía de mi vida, el único que me da felicidad. ¿Lucifer habrá poseído a más gente? ¿Eso es lo que habrían sentido cuando él los dejó? ¿Eso significa que yo también fui temporal?

Al pensar en eso siento una angustia que ni siquiera sentí por mi familia. O quizás si, quizás no soy tan desalmado pero no puedo recordarlo... esos sentimientos están demasiado lejanos.

No sé la cifra exacta de humanos que habitan la tierra, pero a pesar de que el número será muy elevado, estoy completamente solo. Nadie puede ayudarme.

Cuando cierro los ojos, uno de mis pensamientos es que tengo una pistola y estoy apuntando a alguien. Sé exactamente dónde apuntar para matarlo y completar el trabajo. Eso me hace embargarme de adrenalina. No siento miedo, en absoluto, tan sólo emoción contenida que dejo salir apretando el gatillo. La persona chilla, siempre me las imagino chillando hasta que se escucha el sonido del disparo y puedo tranquilizarme. Es mi método de relajación para no dañar a nadie pero ya tampoco funciona.

Sólo soy feliz haciendo daño. Ya no sé si es en esto en lo que me convirtió el arcángel o ya lo era. Quizás sea la sombra de Lucifer, salvo porque yo soy humano, quizás por eso no vuelve. Soy humano...

Se supone que no debo odiar a los de mi especie, eso me convertiría en una especie de traidor, ¿no? Pero el sentimiento está ahí. No siento aprecio por ellos, no me importa si Lucifer empezara otro apocalipsis. Lo único que quería era vengar a mi familia y ya lo hice. No, no he fallado. No tengo la culpa de lo de Sarah ni lo de mi hijo, yo no lo hice ni la condené. Tengo mi propia condena... ¿¡por qué no puede entenderlo!?

No soporto estar despierto, preferiría soñar para siempre. Cualquier sueño, cualquiera, es preferible a tener que lidiar a estar aquí.

Lucifer no está muerto, me niego a creer eso. Me niego a creer que él me condenó a estar aquí el resto de mi vida, aunque... Lucifer diría que tampoco es su culpa, que él no lo hizo y que tiene su propia condena...


End file.
